1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement for automatically loading a floppy disc into a floppy disc drive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floppy disc drive unit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,815 (fully incorporated herein by this reference) in which the floppy disc is pushed in by hand. Before insertion, the lid of the floppy disc drive unit is raised. Then the floppy disc is pushed in and the lid is closed again. Simultaneously with the closure of the lid a clamping device is operated which centers the floppy disc and through which the floppy disc is driven. A similar floppy disc drive unit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481 (fully incorporated herein by this reference). If, with these known floppy disc drive units, the floppy disc is inserted incorrectly, the result may be damage to the floppy disc. For example, the floppy disc is damaged if it has not been inserted completely and the clamping device is operated or the lid closed.